


It's like midnight dude make up your mind

by Samipleir



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this in like an hour, M/M, Not youtube, dumb, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samipleir/pseuds/Samipleir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is tired and Mark can't decide what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's like midnight dude make up your mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I wrote this in like an hour. Sorry for mistakes I'm tired. I'm sorry for no resent stuff. I've been working really hard on a fic. It's taken me almost a month and I'm still not quite done. But it will be coming out soon. After I'm done with that fic I'll start updating again I promise. I'm sorry I haven't been active. I'm also attending a drivers Ed course which really sucks but that'd be over next week. Anyway enjoy this. I just threw it together but the idea was cute. Sorry if it's not very good i am very tired.!

Jack tapped his foot impatiently. It was currently midnight and he was standing in a Walmart in Pokemon pajama pants and a NASA shirt. He was dead tired. He could probably fall asleep right there and then. He was standing the sweets isle, which would usually make him happy, but at the moment he hated it. He even had to drive here. He didn't even actually have his full license. He groaned. His roommate had insisted the whole trip was a good idea. Jack knew this was the worst idea. 

"Mark make up your mind before I kill you and throw your body in the trunk." Jack threatened. Mark, his roommate, rolled his eyes. He continued to search through the cheap pastries on the self. 

"We're in public. Would you really kill me in such a public place?" Mark asked. 

"Well there'd be no witnesses because there is LITERALLY NO ONE HERE!" Jack shouted. He crossed his arms and frowned. He didn't need this. He'd been attending driver Ed all week, which was really draining. But he needed a license since he was now living in L.A. Mark had been helping him learn to drive like a good friend. The class wasn't any easier though. 

"Calm your tits. Now should I get the cosmic brownies or the moonpies?" Mark asked. Jack groaned in frustration. Mark was doing this on purpose. 

"I don't know. Both! Can we just go!?" Jack said. Mark held the boxes in his hands looking between the two. He shook head, putting them back, and going back to his search. Jack threw his hands up in exasperation. He was so done right now. 

A few minutes passed by and Mark was still searching. A older women walked down the same isle. She looked around for a few seconds before grabbing an item from the self and walking away. 

"See Mark! She knew what she wanted! She came in prepared! CAN YOU PLEASE PICK SOMETHING, MARK!?" Jack shouted. Mark grabbed a box of zebra striped cakes and smiled. 

"Okay! We can go now!" He said happily. He headed to the check out, Jack following him. 

"Your lucky I'm too tired to kill you right now." Jack said. He yawned as Mark paid for his cakes. They headed back to the car. Jack forced Mark to drive them home. 

Once home, Jack fell onto the couch. He could've fallen asleep right then, if not for Mark's dog, Chica. She came up to Jack, licking his hand in order to get him to scratch her. She succeeded, as Jack began petting her. 

"You know your bed might be more comfortable?" Mark said, sarcastically. Jack responded by flipping him off. Mark chuckled and walked over to the couch. Jack looked up at him. He was smiling looking down at the small Irishman. 

"What?" Jack asked, grumpily. 

"Nothing. Your just cute when your grumpy." Mark said softly. Jack blushed. He covered his face with his hands to hide it from Mark. Mark gently moved Jack's hands away from his face. He then leaned down and kissed Jack on the nose. Jack blushed even more. "Come on we both need to get some rest." Mark whispered. Jack felt a shiver go down his spine. When Mark made his voice go deep like that, Jack had to catch his breath. Mark knew this, and used it to get Jack to do whatever he wanted. 

Mark wrapped his arms around Jack's legs and torso. He picked him up bridal style and carried to their room. Jack smiled. He leaned against Mark's chest, listening to his heart. Despite the wacky thing Mark made Jack do, he still love the big good ball. They were dating after all. (Did I not mention that? ;P)

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my tumblr @samipleir


End file.
